Or What You Will
by naturegirlrocks
Summary: H/D based on William Shakespeare's "Twelfth Night". Luna is presumed dead and Draco has to take over her identity.


A week after the war trials ended, Narccissa Malfoy was murdered. Lucius Malfoy had escaped the Kiss only due to the fact that the Dementors had been banned. Lucius was therefore sentenced to Azkaban for fifty years, but he could get out in twenty if Draco paid off the right people. Draco Malfoy was the only heir and was given both his fathers and mothers funds, though all family assets was to be frozen until his thirtieth birthday.

Narcissa had been sharing a humble flat with her son in Diagon Alley. Draco had been out, meeting with his probation officer, not knowing that he was deliberately being lured away since he was the only Malfoy still allowed to wield a wand. He had returned to find his mother in a pool of her own blood.

The press had arrived first, within minutes actually, spurting nonsense questions and accusing Draco of committing matricide. They asked him if it was revenge for her helping Potter that day in the Forbidden Forrest. The only one not asking questions was Xenophilius Lovegood of the iQuibbler/i. Instead the strangely dressed man forced loose Draco's grasping hold of Narcissa's body and embraced him in a tight hug. When the Aurors finally arrived, ten minutes later, they were brought there by force of wand by Potter himself. It had been Luna Lovegood who had contacted Potter.

A year later the case was still open. Draco had moved in with the Lovegoods, since Xenophilius insisted that he owed Draco for taking so good care of his daughter when she was imprisoned in the Malfoy dungeons. Draco's igood care/i had consisted in some extra scraps of food whenever he was on guard duty. The whole thing was very troubling for him at start, but Xeno and Luna surprisingly turned out to be very good friends. Xeno even signed up to be Draco's guardian for the parole, the former one had mysteriously resigned from the case.

"Your hair is getting long," noted Lucius, fondly petting the blond ponytail hanging down Draco's back.

They where Lucius's cell in Azkaban; it was Draco's weekly Sunday visit.

"It's fine," Draco stoked his head. "You stopped cutting your hair when grandmother died. Why shouldn't I do the same for my mother?"

"Are you making an honest woman of that girl soon?" his father relaxed back to the stonewall, his fingers intertwined over his stomach.

"Still gay, father," sighed Draco. "And Luna does not need me to be honest."

"A father can still hope," Lucius shrugged indifferently and looked over the new books, newspapers and magazines that Draco had brought. "The Lovegoods are all mad the lot of them, but they are still purebloods and have a good linage. At this point in time you can't hope for more."

"Yes, Father…" Draco gave a smile of pity that Lucius ignored. "She has a male cousin that is kind of cute; I've only seen pictures though…"

"Incorrigible," muttered his father looking over an article in the Tuesday issue of ithe Prophet/i.

Draco winced. He had wanted to remove that issue from the pile, but he had promised his father to always bring everything. The article was more or less still accusing Draco for at least a quarter of the crimes that was actually committed by Lucius. It also mentioned Narcissa's death (even if Draco had been questioned and freed with Veritaserum) and the danger of having him run free on the streets.

"I don't really run the streets," Draco huffed and rubbed the palms of his hands over his knees. "I just take a long walks on the moor with Xeno and Luna sometimes…"

"Just be careful," Lucius didn't say anything more on the subject and their conversation moved on to more safe matters.

Xeno and Luna met up with him outside the prison by the boat that was going to take them back to shore. They had been collecting stones and driftwood on the rocks by the stormy sea. Luna held up a stone to Draco's cheek stroking its soft sanded surface over his skin. She was laughing and telling her usual quirky stories, how the stones were good for keeping pixies away from the parsley in the garden. Her long blond hair and big orange shawl were blowing in the hard wind. For the first time Draco felt a small pain in his chest that told him that if he ever would fall for a girl, it might be her.

"Let your hair out!" she called over the noise of the wind. "It's feels wonderful when the wind-nargles play with it!"

Draco did as she said, and yes it felt good to have the rough sea-air blow trough the strands of his hair and skin. He took a deep breath and heard Luna giggle as she leaned into the wind. Xeno's deeper laugh was also there. It was amazing that even at a place like this; small things could make him feel really happy with life.

When they reached the bridge Xeno jumped into the boat first and helped both of them aboard. It was a magic boat with no oars, which ran shuttle between the prison island and the small halfway station on land. The wind was picking up, Luna's shawl was thin and she shivered a little.

"Here take my jacket," Draco smiled. "The wind is cold."

He placed his black jacket over Luna's shoulders. She laughed and tied her scarf around his neck in return. It was not his colour and it did nothing to protect from the wind. Still they smiled towards each other. i_Yes…/i_, thought Draco, i_…it might be her…/i _ At that moment a lightning flickered over the sky and a great wave toppled the boat upside-down.

Draco woke up in being held tightly to Xeno's chest, the older man's hand gripped Draco's head in an iron grip. He was wrapped in Luna's orange shawl; it was wet and sticking to his skin, but his own clothes and Xeno's was doing that as well. As he tried to stir, the grip around grew harder.

"Don't move, ihoney/i," said Xeno, his voice had an edge to it. "You are hurt. We will get out of here soon."

Draco was going to ask if the man finally lost his final marbles when he heard other voices. It seemed like they were laughing and celebrating.

"The Malfoy brat is finally dead!" roared a male voice close by. "One more Death Eater eaten by death!"

"Eaten by the sea," laughed a second voice. "I hope his mangled corpse washes ashore under his fathers window."

"It's clear that you are not writers," growled Xeno in a voice so hard that it sounded like another persons. "Can we go now? My daughter… my daughter is very upset, and she hurt her leg."

"Shut up you fucking collaborator!" said third male voice. "You will get yours as well!"

A spell was fired of and Xeno suddenly shook, some of the iCrucicatus/i was sipping through to Draco as well as the grip on him tightened even more. A sudden anger ran though Draco. These were probably the men that had killed his mother. They were now torturing Xeno, the only man showing him kindness. Merlin knows what had happened to Luna; it seemed that she was missing. He's fingers brushed over the tip of a wand. The spell ended and Xeno crumbled.

"Finish him off! He has seen our faces."

"What about the girl?"

"You haven't seen anything have you, sweetheart?" Draco flinched as warm breath filled his ear and a hand was placed on his arse.

Draco had never thought that anything Potter had done to him would ever come of use. But at that moment he was actually glad that he once had been attacked in a bathroom by his school nemesis. He took a firm hold of the wand and whirled around to face his attackers.

"iSectumsempra!/i"

There was only a severed arm left behind in a pool of blood as the three attackers Apparated away in a panic. Draco heart clenched that he was now, after all that happened, actually had been able to really bodily hurt another person. But it had been in self-defence. The wand he was using was Xeno's; his own and Luna's was gone. As well was Luna...

From what he could gather from Xeno's hiccupping and crying words, the attackers had mistaken Luna for Draco since she was wearing his jacket. Xeno had managed keeping it together long enough to pretend that Draco was Luna, thereby saving him.

Draco could only Apparate about two miles at the time, so it took several jumps to get home to the Lovegood house. He was too emotionally upset, Xeno was heavy and this was not his wand. It must have been the first time Xeno had been hit with a iCrucicatus/i, Draco knew from painful experience that it got easier with time.

When they returned to the Lovegood house Xeno was in high fever and would not stop crying. Draco left him in his bed and hurried of to his own room. He must leave, never come back. The Aurors would not understand that it was in self-defence. With his luck he would be accused with the murder of Luna as well. He stuffed a bag with all his possessions, it was not much.

Against his own conscience he walked into Luna's room and opened up the drawer were he knew she kept her spare wand. It brought tears to his eyes when he saw all her collected treasures that were also in there. Strings, and feathers, glass and stones, corks and dried leaves. Draco wiped away some tears; she had become his best friend in such a short time. Today he had even considered falling in love with her.

He jogged over to the Floo and threw in a fistful of powder. After a few seconds of thought he called out the name of the LeStrange's small summer house outside Bath that had been used as a hideout during the war. To his knowledge, it had not yet been discovered. He was just about to go through when he head something crash. iXeno/i. Draco threw the bag into the floo and closed the connection.

"Draco!" Xeno was standing on the landing to the stairs, his face was pale and his eyes were red. "Please, my little girl… is gone… not you too…"

"It's all my fault," Draco did not even pretend to hold back his tears. "She is gone because of me! I'm only putting you in more danger by staying here. I used forbidden magic. With my reputation I would be lucky if I got to be in the same wing of Azkaban as my father!"

"Stay…" Xeno's legs seemed to give up as he slid against the wall down to the floor.

"I…" Draco almost swallowed his tongue when he saw the read stain spread over Xeno's yellow robes. "Fuck! What have you done?"

He ran forward, kneeling in front of the man. There was more blood pooling out on the floor. Images of Narcissa flickered before his eyes. Draco gave a strangled cry. Not Xeno as well! Not another life on his conscience. He was going to get blamed for this… A warm, blood-red, hand was placed on his cheek.

"My sweet Luna…" the hand fell away.

"Fuck!"

"Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes?" piped Draco in a falsetto voice, adjusting the lampshade-like floral hat he was wearing to hide his face. "How is my fa- daddy?"

He was wearing one of Luna's frilly purple blouses, a long green skirt and the long orange shawl to hide his neck and shoulders. His insides rebelled against the colour-choices but there had not been time and this was more iLuna/i anyway. He wished he had Polyjuice but, there was absolutely no chance to get hold of it like this. Draco just hoped that no one would inspect him closer. As soon as he knew Xeno was fine, he would leave.

"He is doing well," said the healer, a brown haired witch in her forties. "You can talk to him now, but just for a couple of minutes. He needs to rest."

"Thank you," Draco stepped inside the private room.

Xeno was on the bed, looking miserable and pale. He started crying when he saw Draco and reached out his bandaged hand. The cuts had been magical, Draco winced.

"I'm sorry," hiccupped Xeno. "I could not… She was my sunshine… I'm so sorry…"

"Don't talk that way," Draco took his hand. "I took revenge on those who did it," his voice shook. "It's my fault she is gone. If someone needs to be punished then it's me. I'll leave..."

"No!" Xeno held Draco's hand tighter. "I don't want that life for you, Draco. I don't blame you for her… her… " he took a breath. "But now… You are going to be blamed for her… death… That is not justice. Stay… Please help me… "

Draco felt tears in his eyes. Fuck, he had not cried this much since sixth year.

"I'm not fond of the idea of being on the run in the Muggle world…" he sighed. "And the Malfoy-name is tarnished enough…"

"I'll help you with anything you need."

"Just stay alive," he sighed. "And keep telling people I'm Luna, it's the best disguise for now."

Xeno just nodded and closed his tearful eyes. Draco gave the man's hand a last squeeze and let go. He quickly left the room. He needed to get back to the house and re-group.

"Miss Lovegood?" it was the Healer again. "The Aurors have some questions."

"Fu- fine," Draco squealed, looking around for the nearest exit. He quickly conjured a handkerchief.

"Miss Lovegood?" A man in his fifties wearing a blue Auror-robe approached him. "I'm Auror Robards, can we talk?"

"Oh yes, absolutely!" i_Calm down Draco!_/i

"Of course you know Harry Potter, he is my apprentice partner."

Draco almost fainted from fear when Potter showed up from seemingly nowhere and hugged him tightly.

"Luna, I'm so sorry," Potter was still holding him.

"I need to pee!" Draco roughly pushed Potter away so hard that the man staggered and ran towards the bathrooms, at the last moment he chose the ladies.

i_Breathe deep, Draco, breathe deep._/i He paced i_Ok, you look like Luna; you have the same build, she has small breasts, the same colours. Our hair is roughly the same. I'm an half an inch taller; bend your knees. I have bigger hands; conjure some gloves – feminine gloves! I'm so dead! Lipstick!_/i

Draco ran to the big full-length mirror, looking through the small bird-shaped bag of Luna's he had grabbed on the way out. He emptied it in the sink. There was something red, this lipstick with these shoes? Screw it! Perfume, did he need that? Luna had a special smell, Potter would know it. He spurted some on and coughed.

"Luna?" Potter's voice and a knock on the door. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes!" Draco looked over a pair of strange pink sunglasses. "Err… Nargles! Lots and lots of nargles!"

"Oh! Okay!" Potter sounded pleased with the answer and Draco exhaled.

"You can do this," Draco said to the horrible clash of colours in the mirror that looked nothing like a pretty girl of eighteen. He adjusted the hat.

iI'm so dead/i

Draco was still alive. He had the good, or bad, fortune of Robards and Potter wanting to ask him their questions at home in the Lovegood house. There he had been able to get his hands on Luna's pink Nargle-specs and placed them on his nose to hide the colour of his eyes. He had also found her hairbrush, now all he needed was Polyjuice, ias if anyone has that laying around…./i He felt a pang in his chest as he held the brush looking at the strands of hair. He was sitting, crunched, on the living room couch, hugging a big pillow.

"We like to talk to you about the events this morning." Robards sat down in an old ottoman chair that gave out a little sigh of pink air every time he moved. "You and your father came with Draco Malfoy to Azkaban?"

"Yes," Draco softened his voice and casually looked at a spot of dust in the air just over the Auror's head. "Fa- Daddy and I always go with Draco… People do not tend to be nice to him."

Potter suddenly sat down beside him on the couch with a pen and notebook in hand. Draco panicked. i_Loonier! I must act more loonier!_/i

"You are aware that Mr. Malfoy has hurt a man badly, severing his arm with forbidden magic, in your presence?" Robards went on.

"It has to be said that we have not located the man the arm belongs to yet," Potter filled in, as his superior gave him a glare.

"They attacked us!" Draco called out in rage, hitting his fists on the sofa.

Potter blinked. Draco coughed.

"Nargles…" he muttered and forced himself to smile.

"If that were true…" continued Robards "And they attacked you… why did you run from the scene?"

"Daddy was hurt…" Draco bit his lip.

"Why didn't you take him to St. Mungos right away?"

"I…"

"Miss Lovegood, where is Mr. Malfoy now?"

Draco felt nauseous but pointed to the floo. He had not really planned what to do about his own disappearance, while pretending to be Luna.

"You let him escape?"

"I… Daddy…" Draco hiccupped and clapped his hands twice.

"Take it easy Luna," Potter laid his hand on Draco's. "We just want to know what happened."

Draco's heart took an extra beat as he looked into Potter's eyes. When had they become so green? Suddenly he found himself blushing, and strangely enough, Potter also blushed. Robards cleared his throat.

"Miss Lovegood, are you sexually involved with Draco Malfoy?"

"What? No!"

"You wanted to elope, didn't you? Your father wouldn't let you marry a Death Eater. You staged this iattack/i to kill your father! Let him get caught in the crossfire! But something went wrong…"

"Are you out of your mind?" Draco screamed. "Anyway Draco is gay."

"He is?" Potter who had starred at his superior as if the man had grown another head seemed to wake up with a start.

"So he was your father's lover?" Robards looked like a bulldog with his favourite food. "They have a fall out and he wanted to kill him?"

"No!" Draco hid his face in his hands.

"Sir!" Potter pulled Draco to his chest. "That is enough! She is tired and obviously in shock."

"Fine," huffed Robards. "But I'm contracting headquarters. We are going to do a thorough search of this house."

Draco actually exchanged an amused glance with Potter at this. The poor people looking through this house would need psychiatric care when they were done. Draco blushed again as their eyes met. He looked away, unconsciously adjusting the Nargle-specs.

"Come on," Potter smiled. "You can stay at my place until your dad gets better."

As they arrived at Potter's house, that to Draco's great irritation was actually the house of Black. As they entered Draco had to lose the hat, but he kept the specs and shawl on, spreading his hair as good as he could to hide his face. He had brought the Lovegood owl, a grey thorn owl named Gilbert. It hooted from Draco's shoulder as they entered. There was a responding hoot from a brown barn owl waiting in the hallway. Potter seemed very excited over the owl.

"You go on," Potter said to Draco. "You know the way."

"Yeah right…" Draco looked around at the place he had not sat foot in since he was a toddler.

Potter took the note from the barn owl and gave it a treat from his pocket. Draco, not knowing what to do next, decided to give out a Luna-ish squeal and pretended to follow something that only he could see. He wandered into a kitchen. There was a very old house elf sitting on the long kitchen table pealing peas into a iron pot.

"Girl is boy," said the elf grumpily. "Kreacher does not like it."

"Well, it's my choice," Draco hissed looking over his shoulder so that Potter wasn't listening.

"Kreacher understands," grumbled the elf looking down at his small wrinkly hands working the pea pods. "Master Regulus was liking to wear dresses too..."

Draco blinked.

"Damn it!" Potter came up from behind, holding the letter in front of him like a flag. "Turned down again!"

"What?" Draco sat down by the table, twirling his hair just as he had seen Luna do so many times. Gilbert flew to the windowsill and sat down in the middle of a flowerpot, kicking earth and leafs about.

"George," Potter sighed walking over to the sink and started to make tea. "I'm trying to ask him out on a date, but he keeps shooting me down."

"You like George Weasley?" Draco was stunned but hurried to collect himself. "He is... Red... That attracts... Fwoopers!" i_What the fuck am I talking about? And is Potter gay?/_i

"Fwoopers?" Potter gave a little laugh. "Isn't that the really screamy birds that drive people insane?"

"Exactly!" Draco deadpanned and looked away, hoping that Luna's quirkiness would be enough explanation.

"Anyway…" sighed Potter. "I've been trying to get George to go out with me for ages. But he won't. He says that he's still in mourning for Fred and doesn't want a relationship… Sorry to bother you about this, Luna. You have your own troubles."

"Oh, it's fine," Draco's fingers were now completely entangled in his hair. i_How does Luna do it? _/i

Potter placed a cup of tea in front of him.

"Can I have just a drop of peppermint-oil and a slice of lemon," Draco took up Luna's spare wand and began disentangling his hair. i_Is that a knot?/_i "And a piece of liquorice root if you have it."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Potter took the cup back to the counter. "Do you need help with that?"

"No it's fine," Draco immediately stopped fiddling and stuck the wand behind his ear, probably making his hair look like a strange bird nest. "I like it like this."

"It is… pretty." Potter returned with the cup with the requested changes.

"Thank you, Harry." i_Yes, my voice didn't shake saying his name!_/i "This is lovely. It's so nice of you letting me stay here."

"No problem. It's nice with company even though the circumstances."

Kreacher grunted something rude and cleared away the empty pea-pods with a snap of his fingers. Potter gave the elf a look and rolled his eyes.

"Kreacher will be starting supper. Is Master wanting to clean up?"

"Come of it will you," Potter's voice had an edge to it. "I only forgot to wash my hands once."

The elf just shook his head, carrying the pot of peas to the stove. He began to mumble.

"Oh, if only Mistress could see… …filthy… …when Master Regulus was young… …smack on the bottom… …poor Kreacher… …strange boys… …dresses…"

"I want to let Gilbert out in the back garden!" announced Draco grabbing hold of Potter's arm. "So he can play. Come, Harry, now!"

Draco took the whole flowerpot, owl and all and hurried out of the kitchen. It was much heavier than he had thought. He staggered towards where he thought he remembered the garden exit was. He opened the door by pointing his borrowed wand.

"Luna, that's the wardrobe," Potter sounded amused.

"I know," Draco's felt giddy with the building panic. "Gilbert likes dark places, don't you, baby?" The owl blinked. "See?"

"Let me take him," Potter leaned over and took Gilbert, still in the flowerpot. "I'll put him on the grass outside, don't worry. I'm sure he'll find the owlery from there. You should have a lie-down on the sofa before we eat. It has been a very stressful day for you."

"Yes," Draco hiccupped. He felt drained, but he still remembered to clap his hands twice to keep the wackspurts away.

i_Merlin! I'm in so much trouble… Potter is going to recognise me any moment and then he'll ship me of to Azkaban. If he doesn't kill me for killing Luna first... Better disguises! Where…?/_i

"Harry!" he said as Potter came back inside. "Do you want me to ask George to go out with you?"

"What?"

"I could go to his shop and ask him for you!" Draco did his best impression yet and took hold of Potter's hand. "I can tell him all good things about you!"

"He already knows them," Potter blushed. "And the bad… But why not? I was going to ask Ron to keep you company tomorrow when I'm at work anyway."

"Can't we go now?" Draco let go of Potter's hand, clapping his own in a eager way.

"Don't you need to rest? And it's still Sunday."

"Oh…" Draco blinked. "Then I want to go to bed." i_Hide!/_i

"Aren't you hungry?"

Draco was already rushing up the stairs.

Next morning they arrived to the Weasley's Wizarding Weezies just as the store opened. Potter tried not to look longingly at George Weasley and failed miserably. Draco smirked with his lipstick-red mouth under his pink hat with lilac net-trimmings. His dress was yellow and his gloves as well. The shoes and stockings were red. The orange shawl was still with him. He had sacrificed most of his common sense of style when moving in with the Lovegoods; the remains of it were currently screaming anguish in his soul.

Draco had prepared thoroughly so that he would not be discovered in his sleep if Potter decided to look in on him during the night. He had put up a baby-ward by his bed. It was a combination of a nightlight and an alarm, just something Luna would do, she liked pretty lights. He was wearing a big nightgown and a sleeping mask, the covers were tightly tucked in. it was uncomfortable and hot, but it was safe. Potter had not stopped by.

"Hey Luna," said the Weasel. "I'm sorry 'bout your dad."

"Oh, thank you… Ron…" Draco smiled looking over the young man in his red apron. "You look very Fwooper-alluring."

"Err? Thanks?"

"Ron," Potter looked like he was going to laugh. "Look after her. There are people not happy with her family protecting Malfoy, now after what happened yesterday."

"There daft," huffed the Weasel. "You did good, Luna, taking care of that git," he patted Draco on the shoulder. "Even if I don't like him much, I know he hasn't done half the things they are saying about him."

Oddly enough, Draco felt slightly touched. He covered it up with a 'thank you'.

"I'll be back to pick you up at six," Potter waived. "Don't forget, you know what."

"Bye!" Draco waived as Potter Apparated away.

He began to casually go though the store, making rounds around the masquerade and dress-up sections. It was quite a fun place, if you had the time. A couple of times he looked over at the storefront, weighing his options if he should run away or not. On one hand he could be discovered at any time and sent of to Azkaban. On the other hand he could be attacked and killed out there on the run. It was possible to hide in the Muggle world, but Draco knew nothing about how to survive like a Muggle. And then it was Xeno's health… He sighed and poked around a bowl of colour changing marbles.

"They can feel your mood, you know," said a voice from behind him.

"Oh," Draco knew that it was George Weasley, that teasing tone was hard to mistake. "What mood am I in?" he held up a marble, making it glow purple.

"Contemplative," laughed George, taking the marble that changed to yellow. "I'm curious."

"That is a good basic emotion," Draco smiled at him. "No wonder Harry likes you."

"He's got you running his errands for you now, eh?" George put the marble back. "He just doesn't give up, does he?"

"Are you not into boys?" Draco tried playing with his hair again.

"I like boys just fine," laughed the tall redhead. "And girls too," he winked. "I'm just not into someone I think as my little brother. And…"

Draco looked as a little bit of mirth disappeared from the fairly handsome face. George gave him a half a smile and shrugged. There was no room for more talk since the store was suddenly invaded by a team of screaming children. George hurried of to greet them.

i_He was thinking of Fred just now. I wonder how it feels to have such love, even for a brother…_/i Draco made himself not think of Luna. He turned his thoughts to Potter instead. The guy was really obstinate. Even though George must have turned him down many times before, he was still trying. Was that love, or was it just obsession? He should try convincing George again later. Maybe Potter would help his case if Draco won him the love of his life. He could only hope.

Draco looked over at the counter. He recognized the young woman there, Katie Bell. He felt a sting of bad conscience and looked away. Draco had noticed her look stray over to where George stood and talked to a customer. i_What is it with this guy? What has he got that melds everyone swoon over him?_/i Draco did not feel any attraction against the man. Sure he had some looks, but that was not enough. Draco needed more than that in a man. i_ Love, trust and protection._ /i

Anyway, the girl was distracted. Draco took a Magical Makeup case from a shelf and hurried over. Katie sighed as she took his Galleons and bagged the case. Draco looked her over, he must see on her like competition for Potter. She wasn't half bad, in a girly, cat-ish, kind of way.

"Hey Luna," George came over with a broad smile. "Like to take a cup of tea with me?"

"You are just slacking," huffed the Weasel from under a pile of boxes as he passed by. "Don't you have work to do?"

"I'm the boss, little bro," he shot Draco a flirtatious wink. "I can basically do what I want."

"I would love some tea. Ginger if you have it, with a drop of lemon, and some bergamot oil. Do you have a straw? I like a green one. Thank you." Draco smirked to himself, he had sometimes been irritated in Luna's tastes in tea, but this was fun.

"Luna?" asked Weasel surprized. "You want a igreen/i straw?"

"Oh! Look! Nargels!" iBest excuse ever/i

He took his bag and skipped over to the window. Damn. He forgot that green attracts doxies, that was why Slytherins were always so grumpy according to Luna. Draco pretended to look at the window display until George came with his tea, and green straw. To Draco's surprise, George had the exact same drink in his hand.

"Quite nice," George smacked his lips.

Draco drowned it all in once to taste as little of the fowl thing as possible. He burned his tongue.

Potter had come to pick him up at exactly six p.m. Draco had been caught up in a conversation with George trying to make the guy believe in the existence of Skogsra, a female woodland being with bark for a back and a fox tale, that lured young men to get lost in the forest. Draco didn't believe in the Skogsra for one second but it was fun trying to fool others into doing so. George was already half-convinced, Ron (iyes, Ron/i) looked almost terrified.

Draco was sitting at Potter's table sharing a meal of pork and beans. He had never tasted anything like it before and was a little miffed, but Potter seemed to enjoy it. He had been questioned about his talk with George. He had made no real headway in his matchmaking, but George had seemed to had softened a bit. Potter was glad over these news and encouraged 'Luna' to continue her efforts.

On a bad note, it had been discovered the spells that had wounded the attackers from yesterday were all from Xeno's wand. That made it troublesome for Draco; it would seem that it was Xeno that had fired the spells, there by making him the culprit. On the other hand, if it came out that it was Draco who used Xeno's wand; there would be theories about him being a thief as well. Or even worse, that he was somehow forcing or blackmailing Xeno.

"Daddy was hurt," said Draco, weighing his options, settling for the truth. "Draco wand was gone. He could only reach daddy's."

"I understand," Potter showed around a bean on his plate. "You understand that Draco is in a lot of trouble?"

Draco just nodded, arranging his own beans in straight rows. He had been so busy trying to be Luna that he almost forgot the seriousness of the situation. And the fact that it was not him that was gone, but Luna. By pretending to be her he was delaying the work looking for her body... They could not even hold a funeral for her, or even a service. Draco felt sick and pushed away his plate.

"This is actually a secret... So please don't tell anyone," Potter shifted a little, looking a little uncomfortable. "But there is this group, that sees themselves as some kind of avengers... They used to target only former Death Eaters, like... like Narcissa Malfoy, but lately they have turned to ordinary criminals as well, obstructing the Aurors' work..."

"So they were not obstructing your work when they were only targeting Death Eaters?" Draco tried to hold his voice calm and feminine.

"That's not what I meant," Potter shifted. "Though most of the others think so, even if I have been trying my best to make them see that it's wrong. I'm only an apprentice, though, the only reason they listen to me is because of who I am."

"I just feel bad for Draco..." he sighed. "He had a lot of wackspurts around him."

"Luna..." Potter made a face. "Are you in love with Draco?"

Draco blinked. II've never thought of that. Was she?/I He opened and closed his mouth, feeling the taste of lipstick on his tongue. There had been times when Luna had looked at him, but he had never interpreted her that way.

"Maybe..." said Draco in a indifferent shrug. "Definably like a brother anyway..."

There was a moment of silence as Potter finished his food. They retired to the living room were Potter then turned on a Muggle device that was showing so many pictures in such a rapid pace that Draco got a headache and went to bed early.

The following days were moving along similarly. Potter left 'Luna' at the joke shop in the morning. Draco spent the day there looking for new ways to disguise himself and trying to convince George of Potter's good sides. He was also more and more avoiding Ron, who lately had been asking many strange questions about the disappeared Draco. He often talked to Katie, distracting her from remembering his purchases. Potter always picked him up at six in the evening. They ate supper and stayed in front of the Muggle machine until bedtime.

They went to visit Xeno on Wednesday. The man cried in Draco's arms for nearly an hour. He had been placed under suspicion for the attack, and was not allowed to leave the hospital in fear that he would try to take his own life again. Xeno was doing better now, but he was still deeply depressed. Draco didn't think that the man ever would be fine again. He had voiced his concern about finding Luna's body, but Xeno had just waived it away and hugged him.

Draco's biggest trouble at the moment was not maintaining and operating with the slight shrinking spell on his hands, no, it was that he had begun to believe in his own singing praises of Potter.

It had begun with him watching Potter to come up with something to tell George, it ended up with just Iwatching Potter/I. Before he knew it, he was in love.

Sure, there had always been an obvious attraction. Who wasn't attracted to Potter? But this was the first time that Draco actually acknowledged that it could be some kind of infatuation. He noted it most when he talked to George, constantly feeling a fierce jealousy building.

"What kind of man are you looking for then?" asked Harry and leaned back on the sofa.

They had just returned from St. Mungos. Draco had been lost in deep troublesome thoughts ever since then. Potter's question caught him completely of guard.

They were sitting in the sofa in front of the Muggle device, which for once was turned off. Potter had just served tea, according to 'Luna's' wishes. Draco longed for just a plain black cup of Earl Grey as he sipped the mint- and thyme-scented beverage. He stared at Potter; he had found a spell that had turned his grey eyes blue. His hair was loose and the orange shawl was still tightly wrapped around him. Potter looked so honest and comfortable. Draco wished that he could cuddle in with him closer. He could feel his hands tremble, and he looked away.

"A man like you, I think," slipped your from his lips, and he hid his rear with a sip of the cup.

"Really?" Potter laughed. "Better not. It'll only get you into trouble…"

"Yeah…" Draco sighed and turned to stare at the window over Potter's shoulder, it was raining. iWhat would Luna do in a situation like this? She would probably grab hold of Potter and make him run out in the rain… and kiss him…/i Draco sighed and wiped a tear from his eye.

"What's the matter?" Potter placed his cup on the table and moved closer.

"I just…" Draco took a breath to keep his feminine voice. "I just miss Draco. I'm… I'm concerned for him…"

"You guys liked each other, didn't you?"

"We were friends," it was really hard to fight the tears now.

"Here…" Potter took away Draco's cup and took him in his arms. "Cry on my shoulder, I don't mind."

Draco wanted to turn away, but he really needed a good cry. And Harry's, iHarry/i, arms were so warm and strong. He moved closer, placed his head on Harry's shoulder and let himself be held. Harry's hands were moving smoothly over his back, making him feel sleepy. He looked up at Harry's face, feeling happier than ever.

Suddenly their lips were pressing together. He could feel a tip of a tongue pressing against his. It tasted so good. Draco pushed away, getting up to his feet.

"Nargles," he breathed and turned and ran.

He locked the door to his room. Harry did not follow.

The next day neither of them mentioned it.

"Luna?" said George as Harry left on Friday morning- "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes?" Draco adjusted his blue frilly skirt. "Is something wrong?"

"I love you."

"What?" Draco blinked staring up at the tall redhead.

"I love you Luna," George took hold of his hand squeezing it tightly.

"But, but..." Draco was stunned. "But what about Harry?"

"I've told you," he held Draco's hand to his lips. "I'm not interested in him that way. But you..."

Draco pulled back his hand, feeling the panic rise in his body. i_What the fuck is going on here?_/i He took a step back, pressing the offended hand to his chest.

"I... I'm sorry," he shook his head. "I can't..."

"Please, think about it," George closed in, looking desperate. "I'm telling you the truth! I'm in love with you!"

Their lips were pressed together, giving Draco his second kiss from a former enemy. Draco couldn't move. He could see Katie over George's shoulder; she looked like she was going to cry. Draco pushed George away, but not as forcefully as he would have wanted. George turned to look behind him and Katie ran away with a shout. Draco felt numb and ran the other way.

i_Harry's going to be crushed. What have I done? What did I do wrong?_/i

He avoided George for the rest of the day. He heard that Katie went home early.

o-o

Luna shook the water from her hair. She stroked the droplets from her face with gentle fingers. The bathrobe was soft against her skin. It was white, not her colour. She would have preferred it yellow or maybe a touch of glitter would suffice. She missed her wand, but as far as she knew it was at the bottom of the sea. She took a deep breath, taking in the ocean air.

"Luna?"

"Blaise," Luna turned to her rescuer. "I need to leave."

The young wizard looked hesitant. His dark beautiful eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

"I need to get back to my friends and daddy," Luna stroked his cheek. "Thank you so much for what you have done for me. You saved my life when you fished me up of the sea. But I need to get home now."

She had been fortunate and strong enough to be kept afloat and swimming with the rapid currants of the storm. She had been injured in the attack, a broken arm, a nasty cut on the leg and some painful bruises, but it was nothing really serious. Since it was a magical storm it did not last long. Just as her strength and will was to give out she had been miraculously rescued by a Muggle sailing boat. When she had woken up from the worst of her fever and exhaustion three days later it was discovered that her rescuer was no one else but Blaise Zabini.

Blaise had been deported during the war trials and was forbidden to ever set foot on British soil again, even though he had just turned eighteen. He had in the last year invested all his remaining funds into a Muggle sailboat, sailing lessons (in France) and in an upcoming sail around the World. It had been a childhood dream of his, he had said. He had nursed Luna back to health on the ship. For the moment they were docked in a small harbour near Nice.

"I want you to come with me on my journey," Blaise begged. "Please, I think I have fallen for you."

"You think?" Luna smiled and gave him a soft pat on the cheek. "That's the Wackspurts talking."

"It's not!" He pushed his hand trough his hair and sighed. "Very well I'll take you back. But you have to promise to consider about my offer."

"Sure," Luna pulled the robe tighter around herself.

-o-

"There's something strange going on with Luna."

Draco sat still at the sound of Ron's voice. Harry had brought Ron home with them at the Friday closing of the joke shop. It was a tradition of theirs to have a get-together-drink on Fridays. Draco had excused himself and gone to bed early, letting the 'men' have their bonding alone. He had left an extendable ear behind and was now listening in on the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Harry sounded curious.

"Well..." Ron seemed to hesitate. "I yet fell that sometimes she isn't her. She acts different... Sorta..."

Draco concentrated on the tone of Harry's voice, it sounded a bit guarded.

"She has been through a lot lately..." Harry said. "With the attack, her father and the disappearance of Draco, they were really good friends."

"I know," sighed Ron. "That's why I'm not sure, it's just a feeling. You know, you can ever really tell with her..."

"To tell you the truth..." Harry sighed. "I've been a little conflicted about her too lately. Actually, that was part of why I wanted her to stay at your store instead of home when I was at work."

"You don't think something is going on? I don't mean to... That is... I think I saw her standing up while peeing yesterday... I mean, she could just have wanted to sit back to forth... I don't..."

"Why were you seeing her pee in the first place?" Harry's voice was a little tense.

"The door was unlocked," Ron sounded even more embarrassed. "But, still... You don't think...? Now with Malfoy gone?"

Draco froze in terror. i_I've been so careful. But then again, who would have thought I could have managed to fool them this long, without even using polyjuice? I'm a man after all, Luna's a girl. I must leave. Xeno will be all right now, won't he? When I'm gone they can find Luna's body and put her to rest./_i He held his mouth tightly not to cry out_. i I have to leave Harry.../i_

"I know that she and Draco look alike," sighed Harry. "And at times I've been convinced that it's him. But at other times I'm one hundred percent that it really is Luna. Other times I'm just confused…"

"Harry?"

"Merlin help me, Ron. I think..."

There was a sudden emergency-chiming from the floo. Draco quickly pulled the ear back. He trembled with his whole body. Harry was suspecting him! He'd have to leave. Draco sat down on the bed and stared at his hands while the enchantment slowly broke and they returned to their only slightly different male shape.

There was a knock on the door and he hid his hands under the covers.

"Luna?" Harry opened the door and looked in. "I need to go out for an hour or so. Ron's downstairs if you need anything."

"Thank you," Draco bit his lip and tried to smile. "I'm going to sleep."

Harry just looked sad.

Luna arrived in London Saturday morning. Blaise had sailed up the Themes under several spells that told all Muggles that he was a tug-boat.

"Here," he said before he handed Luna his wand. "Take this."

"Oh you don' have to..."

"Take it. You don't have any," he pressed on. "I don't want you to be hurt. You were attacked before, remember. I would like to come with you but I'm not allowed to go ashore."

"Thank you," she smiled and took the wand carefully. "It would be easier to find daddy with this. Watch out for the waterscubs."

"Sure."

She had returned home, but there was no one there. Daddy would usually leave a message if he was out, but there was nothing in the flowerpots. Draco's room was empty from his things. She looked through her own room and found that several things were missing. It didn't seem like it was the wackspurts that had taken them either. Her spare-wand was gone too.

Daddy must be out looking for her. But it had been a week, she looked around, and the house was not cleaned once. The breakfast dishes from that day were still on the counter the kitchen. Daddy must be really worried. And Draco, she bit her lower lip, wondering if he was all right. He was such a cute and frail boy.

"Luna!"

There was a shout and she was forcefully grabbed from behind, it tickled a little. She giggled.

"Luna there you are," the man turned her around in his arms, it was George Weasley. "I was so worried when we couldn't find you. Please don't scare us like that again."

"Okay," Luna smiled, wondering a little over why he was holding her so tightly, probably infected by Nargles.

"Come," he carefully took her hand. "I'll take you back to the store. We're all looking for you."

George held out his hand towards her, she took it happily. He probably knew where daddy was. She was also feeling a little secretly pleased that they had missed her while she was gone. It was nice to have friends.

"Oh forgive me, but I can't help myself," George suddenly pulled her to his arms and pressed his lips to hers in a very deep kiss.

Yes, Luna thought, defiantly Nargles. Then she took advantage of the opportunity and answered the kiss in full force. George held her even harder then, one of his hands gliding down over her arse. She liked these Nargles very much...

Draco had snuck out of the house early in the morning, and avoided being seen by Ron sleeping on the sofa. Harry had not returned and he was a little worried, but it had to be this way. He walked all the way to the Leakey Cauldron, so that he would not leave a trace. He intended to floo to the Lovegood home. From there he would continue to the LeStrange cabin, and then disappear. Potter was sure to have trackers on his floo, and anyway, Ron was sleeping in the same room as the fireplace.

His heart was clenching over leaving Harry, especially like this, with out a word. But then again, it had only been a couple of days since they met again. And the kiss, it had been a mistake, for both of them - he would forget these feelings soon enough. It would be better this way.

As he arrived to then entrance of Diagon Alley he was met by Ron at the front door. Apparently Ron had woken up as Draco left, reported that 'Luna' was missing and then directly flooed to the Leaky, arriving there ahead of him.

"Are you leaving?" asked Ron in an accusing voice. "Then you are Malfoy after all, Luna is not such a coward."

"How dare you?" hissed Draco, not longer bothering to hide his identity from the irritating redhead. "I'm not a coward! I just want to survive. The entire Aurors Corp are bias against me! An entire murderous vigilantes group is after me, putting all I care for in danger. Mother is murdered; Father is rotting away in Azkaban. Luna is dead! Xeno is suicidal! I'm destroying lives! Most of all Harry's…" He breathed hard, holding back tears.

"So..." Ron swallowed. "You are... Malfoy? Blimey, I was only taking a gamble with that one."

Draco looked away, not daring to meet the clear blue eyes of the other man.

"NO! You bastard!"

He was throttled by a screaming Katie Bell. She continued screaming at him, trying to hit his chest and face with her fists.

"How can you do this to George? You fucking shit!"

Draco raised his arms trying to avert the blows without fighting back. Ron was shouting something. Suddenly Katie was roughly lifted away.

"Get away! If you have any dealings with this person, leave them to me!"

"Blaise?" Draco hiccupped in surprise, wiping away blood from a cut on his cheek. "What?"

"I was worried for you," Blaise was firmly holding back the struggling girl. "After all, I love you."

Draco gasped. i_Where were those words three years ago when I confessed to you? Then when you said you were straight. Why come to me with this now, when I have fallen in love with another?_/i Then Draco looked down at his clothes. i_Is this what it takes for you? For me to be a girl?/_i

"Who the fu...?" Katie turned around in Blaise's arms. "Zabini?"

"Bell?"

Anyway, where had Blaise come from? The last thing Draco heard from his old friend was was a letter a month ago telling about the plans to sail around the world. Though he was happy to see him, he was immediately worried. Blaise was not supposed to be on British soil. And he was right, there was a popping sound of Apparation.

"Blaise Zabini!"

"Shit..." Blaise sighed. "I didn't expect them to find me this fast."

"Well," huffed Draco giving the two approaching Aurors a glare. "They are pretty fast moving when it comes to blaming former Death Eaters..."

There was a bit of rumble as Katie was 'rescued' and Blaise was, quite roughly, wrestled to the ground.

"Get off him!" shouted Draco and Katie simultaneously.

"Luna!"

Harry came running out from the Leaky, smelling like floo-powder and ashes. He did not seem to notice any of the commotion around them, nor did he seem to hear Katie who was screaming at the Aurors, telling them that she was not molested in any way. Draco was suddenly embraced in his strong arms.

"I was so worried when I couldn't find you," Harry held him tightly pressing their bodies so tightly together that Draco was soon going to be in trouble. "We've found the ones who attacked you, that's why I had to leave last night. I was scared they might have become desperate since they were discovered and gone after you."

"I'm fine," Draco reluctantly pushed away Harry, he was too close. i_And yet so far away…_/i

"He tried to run away, though," huffed Ron coming up to them.

"Luna," Blaise seemed to have come with an understanding with the Aurors, since they were not sitting on him anymore. "They are letting me go back to the boat and leave. Let me have my wand back."

"What wand?"

"My wand, I lent it to you."

"You did no such thing!" Draco hugged Luna's wand to his chest, it was the only memory he had of her.

"What? You…"

"Let's go, Zabini," one of the Aurors pulled his arm.

"Wait," Harry held up a hand. "Something is wrong here. Zabini, what are you doing back?"

"Getting my heart trampled upon, apparently," spat the man towards Draco, who was beginning to get very confused.

"Luna!"

From nowhere George Weasley unexpectedly showed up, took Draco and gave him one of the deepest, most passionate kisses he had ever received. His breath was so completely taken away that he couldn't even begin to resist.

"Where did you go to?" breathed George as he let Draco com up for air.

"How could you!" screamed Harry, pushing Draco away from George.

"Hey, Har…?" George tried to catch Draco again, but failing.

"You knew I had a crush on him!" Harry was actually crying, pushing Draco harder and harder until his back was crushed against a wall. "You made me fall in love with you! Do you get some perverse pleasure playing with people's hearts?"

"No!" Draco caught Harry's wet and angry face between his hands. "I fell in love with you too! I never wanted him!"

"You slut!" screamed Katie slapping Draco over the face. "Is it not enough that you seduced George and Zabini, you go after Harry as well? Why must you take every man that I fancy? You even flirted away Longbottom from me in school!"

"Hey! Longbottom dumped her... Fuck, I mean me! He dumped… Fuck…"

Draco could pretend a lot of things, but to pretend being dumped by Longbottom, there was where he drew the line. He glared venomously at Ron who had begun to laugh. The two Auror holding Blaise looked a little stunned. Strangely enough, Harry looked like he was crying his heart out and bursting of happiness at the same time.

"Oh thank Merlin," he hiccupped. "You are Draco!"

"Of course I am, you tool…" muttered Draco kicking the ground with a pink slipper.

"But…" George swallowed, but then got a very determined face. "What the fuck, I don't care. I love you anyway!"

"That's my line!" huffed Harry holding on to Draco for dear life. "I'm not giving him up."

"I'm out," Blaise raised his hand with half a smile. "Sorry, mate. I just want my wand back."

"Well I don't have it," said Draco covering to Harry's chest as his two suitors glared daggers at each other.

"Oh, hi Draco," said Luna skipping up to them through the crowd of both wizards and Muggles who had gathered around them on the street. iWhere did all of them come from?/i "Hi Blaise, here is your wand back. Thank you for lending it to me."

"Luna!" Draco wrenched himself free from Harry and ran towards the girl embracing her. "Oh thank Salazar, I thought you were dead!"

"Oh, I'm quite fine, thank you," she petted his head. "Blaise saved me."

"Luna?" George took a hesitant step forward. "It was you back there wasn't it? At your house?"

"Yes," she giggled, still holding Draco with one arm but reaching out to George with the other one. "Sorry I left like that. But I saw there was a lot of dried blood in the hallway and I was worried about daddy. I Apparated to , and he told me everything Draco had done."

"Harry?" smiled George, taking Luna's outreached hand with a smile. "You can have him. I'm not up for taming that attitude anyway."

"Hey!"

"Though you make a very interesting girl…" said Harry gently pulling Draco away from Luna. "I would love to see you in something more manly," he leaned in for a kiss. "Like my ruffled bed sheets."

Draco felt both flushed and happy as he hungrily accepted Harry's lips against his. The kiss was not like the one he had received from George earlier. iBut/i thought Draco iwe have the rest of our lives to practice it out… /i

The End.

Epilouge:

"So Katie, did I hear you say you fancy me?"

"Maybe…"

"Do you like boats?"


End file.
